Secrets Part one
by Oranjefan04lovesbloom
Summary: Something is happening in Middle Earth Loraiyer, Legolas, and Aldaron of Mirkwood, go find out what it is. Strange things keeps happening to Loraiyer, Legolas may be involoved...


On a clear blue day, in the lush green fields next to Mirkwood stood a girl, her dark brown hair flowed down her back like a river over rocks (i dont know my teach told me to add more descriptions), she stood watching the horizon. She had on an emerald green dress with gold outlining, the gold caught the like making her dress from the distance look like diamond studded. As she started to walk she seemed to glide upon the air, her walk graceful and elegant, yet she was travelling at a very fast speed. She reached towards a horse, whose body was as white as snow. She called in elvish.  
" Hello my dearest friend, snowflake. How are you today?" the horse rubbed it's nose against her hand as a sign of affection. The elf-maiden gently chuckled.  
" Loraiyer, it's time for the meeting. Come now." called out a gentle voice which could not have been heard my human ears.  
" I'm coming, i'll be there in a minute." replied Loraiyer in a soft tone sounding lost, her voice sounded like the wind, gently flowing from one place to the next, barely above a whisper. She quickly finished off with snowflake, and headed back towards the depths of Mirkwood. When she arrived inside the forest, she quickly cleaned her hands and headed towards a grand house. The house sat tall, Merging in with the trees, it glowed gold and seemed to outshine every other home in the parts of Northern Mirkwood. This elegant home was Lord Thranduil' s, he was the king of Mirkwood, and he was Loraiyer's uncle. With guards around the boarders, Mirkwood is seen as a haven next to Lorien and Riverndell.  
Loraiyer finally reached the meeting room, where there was a group of 20 others sat around a table.  
"At last you join us," said a man, he sat at the head of the table, he was the Lord of the forest. His face was ageless, with silver blond hair, he looked very unique. His robes were of green and browns, he looked very mighty. To his right sat a man he looked much like Thranduil but you could tell he was still in his youth, he had a grave face upon him Loraiyer wondered what was wrong. This young elf was 160 years of age, his name, Legolas, he the prince of mirkwood though not heir. That place is for his brother, Angéja (ANN-JAY-A) and he was seated to his father's left. Loraiyer took her seat next to her mother.  
"Now let me begin," started Thranduil, he stood tall. "I have bought you all together to bring some grave news." Everyone started to stir and whisper, Loraiyer looked at Legolas hoping she would be able to read his expression to guess what was wrong. Legolas caught her staring and gave a reassuring smile back to her..."The thing is the problem accured, i will explain in a moment what that problem is. The problem accured in Riverndell," continued Thranduil. "Elrond was a visit in Lorien so he could not guard the village. Orcs attacked two nights ago," continued Thranduil.  
"We must go now, send out a army." cut in a voice.  
"No, the orcs attacked the boarders, but luckily the people of Riverndell acted swiftly. Elrond has now returned, but his daughter Arwen had felt more danger coming soon. I will send out three of our people to go there,"  
"But who will they be?" said a deep voice, Loraiyer turned to see it was her father. He was a tall elf about 6 feet 5; he had blond hair, which shone like gold, and deep crystal blue eyes. He was well known in Mirkwood as he entered wars often and saved his brother Thranduil' s life.  
"Well brother, i have chosen the three, the way i made these choices are as followed: by the way they get along with the other elves in Mirkwood, how they flare in archery and sword fighting, horse riding, will they be able to travel to Riverndell being able to go over obstacles and so on and so on..."  
"And who may they be then," asked his brother.  
"I have chosen the following three: my son Legolas, for his archery skills and he gets along with all. Loraiyer for her ability to solve problems, and she can do battle quite well. Also because she cook!' said Thranduil Loraiyer smiled. ` The last person going shall be Aldaron.' Loraiyer looked over to Aldaron, she thought he always looked depressed, yet she found him quite strange to be around. Aldaron sat opposite Loraiyer; he was a fine young elf, a few years older than Legolas and Loraiyer, he had honey coloured hair which had small plaits in. he was the son of Varda the elf who was on this counsel, Varda's wife was well known for making clothes for young elves. Aldaron' s face looked delicate, like it was fragile, his eyes were dark brown, and almost black so it almost looked like pits going deep into his soul.  
`You three shall set off tomorrow, I have prepared a feast for tonight. It will be a chance to say goodbye.' Said Thranduil. A young elf entered the room, she wore a lilac dress, and she had long blond hair and looked very pretty. Loraiyer saw Legolas stare at the young lady, she smiled.  
` The preparations shall be done in 10 minute, my lord,' announced the young girl.  
` Thank you Laurië, we will be there in abit.' Replied Thranduil. ` Well now, shouldn't we go and get changed?' Everyone spoke in agreement. So everyone in the room left, but Loraiyer stayed behind, she went to the window facing west towards Riverndell, she had this feeling of fear, yet she was joyous at the same time.  
`Loraiyer, are you not coming down?' asked a voice. She turned round to see Legolas, he has already gotten changed, he was wearing a dark green robe, with golden writing on the breast pocket, Loraiyer read it as: The sun shall always shine no matter how dark.  
` I was just thinking, me, you and Aldaron travelling down there.' She pointed towards the vast forests and the misty mountains. ` Do you think we can make it?' asked Loraiyer.  
` Of course we can, we can stick together. Anyways moving on. The feast, I'm hungry.' said Legolas. Loraiyer gently laughed, she went down the staircase and across the pathway outside. Loraiyer looked round to see fireworks of red, blue, green and gold going off. She turned round to see her mother dancing with her father. She caught a glimpse of Aldaron talking with Lord Thranduil and Legolas. She quickly went into her home and went to her bedroom. The room gave this magnificent glow. She had golden curtains, by her bed were lots of papers of people she had drawn, and she also had books stacked in one corner collecting dust. Loraiyer went to her wardrobe to see what she could wear; she took out about 10 dresses and threw them onto her bed, she picked one up, it was the colour of bright pink she thought it looked too bright and too pink! The next dress was of a brown.  
`Not nice, why did I wear this?' She asked herself. She went through all the dresses by this time the other rejected ones were lying in a heap across the floor. She chose a dress of blue like the sky. Loraiyer headed down to the feast, when she stepped out of her home she was immediately grabbed by the hand. She looked to see it was Legolas.  
` Let's dance, my fair lady,' laughed Legolas.  
` Ok,' replied Loraiyer. The two danced happily to the music being played. During the evening she had danced with many, she was now sitting down enjoying a drink with a friend.  
` So Loraiyer how does it feel to be chosen?' asked her friend.  
` Well I'm proud but I also feel scared,' replied Loraiyer.  
` Don't be you'll be fine, with Legolas and Aldaron to protect you,' laughed her friend.  
` Laurië I can protect myself,'  
`Well just saying, two handsome elves with you, anything could happen,'  
`what are you suggesting, I'm going to Riverndell to help, not to love,' Laurië laughed, Loraiyer looked at her friend in disbelief.  
` Are you sure because...' started Laurië.  
` Because nothing. Legolas is a cousin and Aldaron is to depressing for me. Legolas seems to like you though.' Her friend turned red. Loraiyer just laughed. They finished their drinks when Thranduil announced.  
` Let's raise our glasses to the three who travel tomorrow, Legolas,' everyone cheered happily. `Loraiyer,' another cheer. `And Aldaron.' Another cheer. Loraiyer looked round to the other two, they were in deep conversation. The feast had now finished, and everyone headed to his or her beds. Loraiyer walked towards her private getaway, it was inside the forest, where there was a large boulder covered in vines. She sat on top of the boulder looking towards the sky. She could feel the stars looking at her, staring.  
`Please protect me and my companions from tomorrow when we travel.' Said Loraiyer to the stars. She sat there for a bit, just staring at the sky in pure bliss.  
`Loraiyer,' called a voice suddenly into the dark. She turned round to see no one, just the shadows of the trees. She wondered who it was, or what it was, she suddenly heard a twig snap and footsteps, though it was very light footed, not able to be heard by human ears, she could hear clearly. She suddenly started to run following the shadow. She heard the panting of the runner who was breathing quite rapidly as if trying to run faster, trying to out run Loraiyer. Loraiyer eventually entered the city of Mirkwood but couldn't see any trace of the shadow that was in the forest.  
" Loraiyer, what are you doing up?" asked someone. Loraiyer turned round to see Legolas.  
" What are `you' doing up?" asked Loraiyer trying to sound calm, and not get angry thinking it was Legolas in the woods.  
" I just heard running and came out and saw you, cousin." He replied. Legolas was looking quite red in the face, but wasn't out of breath. But elves can run without losing their breath.  
He got to be lying thought Loraiyer, but I must not get angry we have a long journey ahead of us.  
" Well I'm going to bed goodnight." Said Loraiyer.  
"Goodnight." Replied Legolas. He thought what was wrong with Loraiyer she seemed uneasy. With hat they both went there separate ways and went to their slumbers.  
The next day Loraiyer woke up refreshed to the rays of sunlight streaming through her window.  
" Loraiyer come on and get dressed, it's almost time for you to leave," called her mother.  
" I'm coming I've packed everything and I just need to change." Replied Loraiyer. As she stepped out of her home, she saw a banner which read: ` Farewell my three children of Mirkwood', there was a huge crowd of elves it looked like almost all of Mirkwood had come to bid farewell. Loraiyer saw Aldaron mount on his horse; the horse was of the colours brown and black, the body looked silken and soft, Aldaron wore his fighting clothes, which consisted of a brown overall (thing), and he had his elven sword engraved with elvish words from the second age. She saw Legolas on his grey horse and she felt this sudden feeling of anger from the night before.  
What was he doing in the forest watching me? She asked herself.  
" Loraiyer, your horse is ready," called an elf. She saw her dear Snowflake waiting for her; she went up to Snowflake and spoke in elvish.  
" You'll protect me won't you dear Snowflake." The horse rubbed its nose against her hand as if to say yes She mounted on Snowflake with her packs on the end.  
" When are we departing?" Loraiyer asked just to anyone near her.  
" Soon we wait for Thranduil' s speech and then we depart." replied Aldaron, his voice was soft, and it travelled through the air like silk on the skin. As if he heard his name Thranduil spoke.  
" This will be the last time we all shall see you my three children for a long time. Farewell and good tidings, protect each other when times get rough, and help each other when times get bad." With that he waved then away. The three waved back to the crowd, and turned off into the sunrise.  
(A few hours later after alot of travelling *couldn't be arsed to write 'they travelled here they went there* lazy ol' me)  
The three were sitting by a bank after travelling for a couple of hour's non-stop. They had come by the bank (by a stream) by chance, after being chased by some orcs. During the fight, Legolas killed quite a few orcs. Loraiyer remembered it *flashbacks*  
"Go on ahead," shouted Legolas above all the chanting of the orcs  
"No, i'm staying you cant do this alone." replied Aldaron, he had started to shoot with a spare bow and arrow (thing). Loraiyer was pushed aside by them both; they had both given her a stern look telling her to keep aside. Typical thought Loraiyer have to macho!!!So the two elves killed orcs and made sure Loraiyer was safe.  
*Present time*  
Loraiyer got her thoughts together and went over to the other two.  
"Are we going to eat soon?" she asked.  
"Sure let's get a fire started, i think we'll be safe for tonight." replied Legolas. The three fed their horses their food, and carried on to set camp.  
"What's wrong," asked Aldaron. He knew there was something troubling Loraiyer by the dazed look on her face.  
" Nothing." *silence* "Well nothing much, i guess"  
" Tell me, i'll try to help. Is it Legolas?" said Aldaron.  
" Well, i guess it is sort of. I don't know. I'm just confused." she replied. Aldaron had a look of concern in his face (sweet)  
"Please tell me, i want to help. I dont want troubles on our journey."  
"Later my friend later." she just replied.  
  
With that they both returned to camp where Legolas was dealing with the fire.  
"Hello what have you two been up to?" Legolas laughed. Aldaron gave a cheeky grin back.  
"Wouldn't you lie to know." Kids! Thought Loraiyer.  
"Let's eat i'm hungry." said Loraiyer trying to change the subject. She cooked for the three some elvish food (what do elves eat?). They sang beautiful songs, which filled the air full of love and joy. They all eventually fell asleep; of course with their eyes open. The campfire eventually burnt out into ashes by the middle of night.  
The next day, Aldaron had woken first. He thought he heard a noise in the bushes. He awoke Legolas and Loraiyer immediately and they quickly packed up and headed towards their horses, when Loraiyer heard a noise much like the one Aldaron had described.  
" Quickly, we must leave." called Legolas as he mounted on his horse. So they quickly set of again on their journey west towards Riverndell. It had started to rain really bad (like england!), but they rode for as long as their horses could, and resting time again for their horses to recover. They reached the foot of the Misty Mountains after their forth day.  
" Now that seemed easy!" said Aldaron. Legolas and Loraiyer just stared blankly at him. "What!"  
" Yeah if getting chased by orcs and trying to get food which isn't poisoned was easy, then i guess it was!" replied Loraiyer with a 'i-can't-belive-you-sed-it-was-easy face. They knew they couldn't take their horses with them thought the mountain tops, so they each whispered some elvish charms to keep them safe, on their journey back to Mirkwood.  
" Please be safe my friend. I love you. Ok?" said Loraiyer. Snowflake gave a swift nod. Loraiyer gave a tear as she saw Snowflake on the other two horses turn to go back home. They started to set off on the mountains when Legolas just said.  
" Wait i hear something now, they are behind there." He pointed to a bush. So all three got their weapons out ready to attack  
  
Legolas had his bow and arrow ready, Aldaron had his swords, and Loraiyer had her bow and arrow. The three stood waiting, the bush had moved again.  
"Come out now," called Loraiyer. She felt a presence, but not have an enemy but of a friend, and elf. She looked back at the bush and thought; it can't be another elf can it?  
Legolas walked forward abit, slowly towards the bush.  
"Be careful, you don't know whats behind there." said Aldaron, his voice was barely a whisper.  
"I think i know whats behind that bush." Loraiyer said to herself absently.  
"What did you say?" asked Aldaron.  
"Oh nothing." replied Loraiyer, she couldn't tell them what her thoughts were not until she knew for certain. The bush moved again. Loraiyer saw the things ear just appearing on the edge of the bush.  
"Wait, Legolas don't move." said Loraiyer. " I think this is just a young elf," she walked over to the bush and offered her hand. The elf took Loraiyer' s hand, Loraiyer felt the hand of the young elf, it was rough, yet smooth as silk, her skin was clean, but with the odd scratch. Loraiyer lifted the elf up, it was a tall elf, her face was flawless, it held no age. Loraiyer looked at the elf with surprise.  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
"I came out to Mirkwood, to warn you, but you had already gone one day after i arrived." the elf replied. Loraiyer turned to Legolas and Aldaron; she saw their jaws just drop, with shock and surprise. Legolas had gone abit flushed in the face Aldaron just stared. Loraiyer gave out a loud cough. The two men came out of their trances, the elf (from behind the bush) laughed.  
"Mi-lady, you shouldn't be out here" said Aldaron.  
"I can cope, i just wanted to make sure you three didnt get into too much trouble so i stayed behind abit."  
  
"But, fair lady, you didn't have to do that, we could just cope fine," replied Legolas kinda shyly. " It would have been nice for some more company."  
"Maybe dear Legolas, i remembered when we as young elves used to play together at Riverndell whenever Thranduil had things to do there." replied the lady-elf.  
"But Arwen (haha!!) when did you leave Riverndell? We only got the news the day before we left, and the Lord only found out the day before." asked Aldaron. Loraiyer kept silent, observing the two men (elves).  
"I travel fast and i can cope, dear Legolas. Aldaron i haven't seen you in a long time. Loraiyer, i'm sorry for startling you. All of you, now shall we go?" The other three nodded and they all quickly set off again.  
  
They had travelled for most of the day, in the warm breeze flowing about everywhere. Loraiyer felt safe with the other three and she was happy, she was going to reach Riverndell she wanted to meet Elrond again. He was like a second father to her, when she was younger she travelled with her father to Elronds home, there she met Arwen and became loyal friends to each other. The group were travelling south from Mirkwood, towards Moria. Legolas tried to stop the rest of them from deciding to go through there, or just outside the mines.  
"Legolas, please it is one of the fastest ways around, and it shall lead us to Riverndell in about 2 days. We could stop at Lorien and see the lady and lord." Said Loraiyer.  
"No, we must not dwindle, the faster we go the more likely the danger shall not pass." replied Arwen. She was determined to get home, and get the other three ready for the dangers. They set down in the grassy fields, this was right next to the snowcaps of the mountains; Loraiyer could feel the icy breeze crawling everywhere. The four had rested for the night, with their fire being blown out by the winds that were growing. Loraiyer woke up in the middle of the night, she could sense the danger.  
"What's the matter?" asked a sweet voice. It was Arwen she felt Loraiyer sit up.  
"I feel something. It felt like something is coming." She replied still looking towards Moria.  
"Do not worry, we shall pass here unharmed, my father, though he is far, he is here to protect us." Loraiyer looked at Arwen with sorrow, but gave a smile.  
  
Days pasted the four had now gone through many of natures elements, but they still survived. Legolas was very protective over the two ladies, and thought it were his duty to cover them up from the cold, Aldaron agreed and help. No matter what the two women protested about not being cold and being able to travel fine, the men didn't listen.  
Finally the four had reached the river between Riverndell and the fields surrounding it.  
"At last we are here," said Arwen happily. " My father shall get you fed and everything, then he shall bring you up to date with the orcs and all." Arwen then stepped to the edge of the stream and said a couple of elvish words:  
(translated) part my dear river we shall pass With the last word rolling out from her tongue the river parted, she turned to the three as they watched in awe, the men looked quite impressed, but mostly Legolas, he had never seen such beautiful elvish text being spoken out from a fine lady as Arwen.  
They crossed the stream, which had now parted, as Aldaron just took his foot from the bed of the stream, the river fell, it was quite wild, but it soon became tranquil and looked like it had never been touched.  
As they all enter the home of Elrond, Arwen swiftly took a detour and went up a different corridor.  
"I'll be with you in one moment." she said as she went off.  
Loraiyer looked filthy she needed a wash. An elf servant opened the door, to reveal a big chamber; it was filled with books on shelves and an opening to the middle of the courtyard. There stood the mighty Elrond, she wore gold's, and browns he was standing tall. He turned to the three as they entered; Loraiyer bowed like the other two. She looked up Elrond had moved closer to them.  
"Welcome to my home," Loraiyer smiled he was just as she remembered him, tall, grand, never aging. She sighed.  
"We shall put you to your chambers and eat, then we shall discuss the troubles my daughter Arwen has been feeling." As if on cue Arwen walked through the door, she was now wearing a lovely purple dress, her hair was now brushed and two small plaits at either side. Her dress was studded with rubies and was laced here and there. Loraiyer stood with her mouth parting in shock, she had forgotten how beautiful Arwen could look like, how she could woo men and elves alike. That is how she got the heart of Aragorn son of Arathorn. Loraiyer looked at her warmly. Loraiyer turned to Legolas and Aldaron, the two male elves were shocked as well, more shocked than Loraiyer. Arwen took that as a compliment, she just gave a small chuckle, and smiled at then all.  
"Ah! My dearest daughter, you have arrived safely," he approached her and took her hands and kissed them. Arwen smiled. Loraiyer turned away from the father and daughter she turned to look at Legolas and Aldaron, she saw Legolas stare at Arwen, she just wondered why.  
Elrond turned back to the three, and spoke.  
"Now you three shall be bought up to your chambers, and we shall talk after," he turned to Loraiyer and put his hand on her face so it cupped her cheek. " Now you shall share with Arwen." He smiled.  
Loraiyer followed Arwen, as she was lead up a case of stairs.  
When they reached the chamber, Loraiyer was stunned, it was so beautiful, everything glowed like the stars in the night sky, and her bed was made out for her, the covers/duvet looked lush and warm. Arwen could see Loraiyer was happy with sharing with her.  
"Now dear Loraiyer we have much to talk about before we go downstairs." Arwen said smiling. Loraiyer stopped busying herself with Arwen's small ornaments and turned round.  
"Yes we do Arwen." As Loraiyer got changed, she told Arwen about her life in Mirkwood, since she left Riverndell at a young age. She trusted Arwen, as she was a sister to her, a friend a great friend. So she told her about her thoughts of Legolas watching her in the woods that night before she left to Riverndell. Arwen sat there listening with understanding, and promised not to say a word to anyone.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," said Arwen. In came a fine elf dressed in his best clothes. Loraiyer looked in awe, and Arwen just chuckled.  
"Wow! You look kinda handsome." Laughed Loraiyer who had just noticed her mouth had open abit with the shock.  
"Yes, you do look very mature dear Legolas." Arwen added. " Unlike ten years ago." Legolas gave a small smile and felt the blood in his body rush to his cheeks. Both the young elven maids giggled at this.  
"Well um.. your father, Aldaron, and I are um.. Waiting for you both," Legolas explained his visit to Arwen's chamber " Your father sent me up to check if you were ready to come down."  
" O.k., we'll join you now." Replied Arwen. All three left the chamber and headed down the spiral staircase, as they went down Loraiyer noticed all the delicate details presented in the tapestry. The wall to her left were placed with paintings of different elves, she knew they were Arwen's relatives. The three entered a room, Legolas held the door open for the two maids.  
"Why thank you." Said Arwen, Legolas blushed. Loraiyer noticed this and she felt a small fear fall on her, she knew Legolas's secret but he didn't know she knew. She went to sit next to Legolas, and opposite Arwen.  
"Now we shall eat, you must be famished." Announced Elrond. As they ate Lord Elrond asked the three young elves about Mirkwood, Lord Thranduil, and their journey to Riverndell.  
"Well, we were attacked by a group of orcs on our third day I think it was the third day." Replied Legolas taking another bite of bread.  
" I hope none were injured," said Elrond.  
"No of course not, me and Aldaron made sure Loraiyer was safely away from the attack," explained Legolas. Loraiyer looked up from her plate, glaring at him.  
`Idiot, I can take care of myself.' She thought. As if he knew what she was thinking he laughed.  
"Well I think Loraiyer can take care of herself. She has a bright fire in her, which will protect her in many ways. Do not underestimate her Legolas." He said.  
"Lord Elrond, we are sure Loraiyer can cope. It was just...just...---" started Legolas, but her was struggling with a proper answer.  
"It was just we thought she might have been tired, as we had not rested during that day." Finished Aldaron.  
"Um.. Yes that's it." Said Legolas, giving Aldaron a thank you look.  
  
Loraiyer gave Aldaron a your-kidding-me look, he just laughed when he saw it.  
"Well dear Loraiyer, it is true enough." She just gave a small nod. She turned to see Legolas, he was looking dreamingly at something, she turned to follow his eyes, and saw he was looking at Arwen. Loraiyer tried to catch Arwen's eyes but she was too busy catching up with her father.  
After dinner the group made their way to the courtyard below. Loraiyer was walking beside Arwen and Aldaron, Legolas made his way next to Arwen.  
"This is where I leave you, I have business to attend to." Said Elrond, as he left. The four sat around the fountain sat in the middle of the courtyard. The yard had golden leaves sprayed about on the floor. The flowers stayed in bloom all through the year only to change colour according to season.  
"Um... Arwen, why don't you and I take a walk and catch up on old times." Asked Legolas.  
"I'd love to," replied Arwen with a smile, she stood tall and walked with Legolas inside the house.  
Aldaron and Loraiyer looked at the pair as they left then looked at each other.  
"Soo, I guess you know about him and her." Asked Aldaron. Loraiyer looked at him in the face. For the first time she saw how deep his eyes were, they were like dark stars, which twinkled whenever the light caught it. His eyes were filled with concern, she could almost see into his soul.  
"Yes, I know about it." She replied still gazing into his eyes.  
"Um.. Loraiyer you remember when you and me had a talk, but you never told me what was bothering you." He asked.  
"Oh," she just remembered that conversation. " I shall tell you, you are my trustiest (right word) friend. On the night before we left I felt a presence in the woods, I was collecting my thoughts," Aldaron was listening carefully " Then I heard something which made me follow it, and well I found Legolas in the city, abit flustered. So im guessing it was him watching me." She looked at Aldaron waiting for a reply. She looked at his face expression change from a concerned look to a dark look a shadow had fallen upon his face. He didn't say anything.  
"Whats the matter Aldaron?" she asked concerned.  
"Nothing," he snapped out of his daze. " Um.. I have a small confession to make," he started. But he didn't continue anymore.  
"What is it, please tell me, I'm your friend you can tell me." She gave a reassuring smile.  
"Okay if you want to know, itwasme" he blurted out. Loraiyer took a moment to take in the words with Aldaron looking at her with a concerned look in his face. She then realized what he had said; she stood up and took a step back from him. He stood up, and walked towards her, his face was looking worried.  
"Please don't walk away, we need to talk." He pleaded.  
"No!" she shouted and she turned and ran off into the woods surrounding Riverndell. She ran without looking back, all her thoughts were circling her head, she felt the tears dwelling in her eyes, and slowly yet violently running down her face. She found a small fountain and stopped, she didn't hear Aldaron try and catch her.  
`How could he do that making me think it was Legolas.'? She thought to herself. She sat down on the fountain's edge just thinking, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Aldaron.  
"I don't want to see you, I need to think." She said bluntly. Aldaron looked hurt by this comment.  
"Please listen to me," he started.  
"Please don't," she interrupted  
  
She turned away from him, Loraiyer felt tears coming to her eyes again.  
"Please, " he whispered softly, he put his hand on her shoulder " I'm really sorry, it's just --" she shoved his hand off her, and just ran. She felt Aldaron run after her, but she didnt turn back, she had now reached the edge of Riverndell, she could see the river surrounding the city, it was flowing gently, making soft sounds which made Loraiyer calm down abit. She was angry at him for doing that to her, making her believe it was Legolas practically stalking her. She felt a presence near her. She turned to see Aldaron, he was abit red in the face, out of breath(sort of) and his eyes were a pale red colour as if he had shed a tear.  
"Please listen." he started  
"No," Loraiyer interrupted " You sneaked up on me in the woods the day before we left." She was not shouting, tears were now coming down furiously she felt a pain inside her, that hurt feeling you get, she could hardly talk properly. "You made me..me..think it was Legolas." She broke down and had started to collapse to the floor, but Aldaron caught her. Loraiyer held onto him and he bought her nearer.  
" Amin mela lle" he whispered into her ear. Loraiyer wiped her tears from her eyes. " I've always loved you ever since i first saw you back when we were children." he continued. She just looked into his eyes, she could see his sorrow, and love for her. Like a fire dwelling inside of him.  
Slowly they drew closer and their lips slowly locked. The two held onto each tightly, Loraiyer felt Aldaron' s passion run into her. She didn't shove him away from her. the scene was perfect, the calmness of the lake, the sunset in the background (Romantic don't you think lol).  
This is the end of part one, and onto part two. The title shall change and so will the characters...enjoy  
note: Amin mela lle - I love you 


End file.
